1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the art of data processing as it pertains to recording, transmitting, displaying, and printing of indicia in the process of communication and exchange of information; and more particularly to keyboards for typewriters, writing machines, and related devices using keyboard input. (197/100).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards similar to the one comprising this invention are used on what is known to the art as shorthand typewriters, such as the machine known commercially as the "Stenotype." Devices in this category are designed to print an abbreviated phonetic code on paper tape, which can be read only by those knowing the code and system of writing. While the improved keyboard comprising this invention is based upon the syllabic structure of words, and in some particulars is similar to the "shorthand" keyboard, it is markedly different in that it is designed to write words according to their proper spelling, and is to be used with writing machines which produce a full page transcript in clear print and conventional spelling; not an abbreviated code in cryptographic form.
Keyboards for stenographic machines have been designed which in a large measure eliminate code writing, such as the keyboards disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,611 issued to Bailey Tyler Bryan, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,195 issued to J. L. Sweeney. It should be observed, however, that these keyboards were designed for phonetic spelling, whereas my improved keyboard is designed for writing words according to their conventional spelling. The Bryan keyboard contains 35 letter keys and the Sweeney keyboard contains 48 letter keys as compared with only 25 letter keys on my improved keyboard, which makes it easier to learn and easier to operate. The Bryan and Sweeney keyboards were designed for use on machines which print the letters in fixed position on a paper tape in vertical progression; whereas, my improved keyboard is designed for use on page printing writing machines which print the letter in horizontal progression. The space keys provided on their keyboards serve to provide vertical line spacing of the printed record; whereas the space keys of my keyboard serve to provide horizontal spacing between words. Also, see Holmes U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,046.
The standard typewriter keyboard as it is known today is very little removed from the keyboard used on the first practical typewriter as designed by Sholes and Glidden, and which appeared on the market about 1867. The mechanics of the typewriter have been refined and power means for actuating the printing elements have been developed, giving the standard typewriter a potential speed in excess of 300 words per minute. The lack of scientific design in the standard keyboard is pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,248 issued to August Dvorak and William L. Dealey. The improvement effected by the Dvorak-Dealey keyboard did not give sufficient increase in speed over the standard keyboard to justify commercial acceptance.